Cameron Winter
|image = Cameron Winter 2.png |name = Cameron Winter in Lizard Season |species = Human |nationality = American |occupation = Scientist |relationships = None |firstappearance = The Winter of Our Discontent |played = David Newsom }} Cameron Winter is a former colleague of Niko Tatopoulos and is the antagonist of the Godzilla: The Series episodes The Winter of Our Discontent and An Early Frost. History ''Godzilla: The Series The Winter of Our Discontent Cameron Winter was trying to collect great amounts of insurance money by having Godzilla destroy his clients' facilities. He did this by luring the monster to his facility with a radio transmission. Throughout the episode, Winter tried to enlist the help of H.E.A.T. member Randy Hernandez, claiming he would erase Randy's poor academic record and give him enough money to go to college. Randy took the bait and placed a remote transmitter on Godzilla's ear, but he was discovered and became overwhelmed with guilt. Randy then helped H.E.A.T. to expose Winter's plan, leading him to be arrested by the military. An Early Frost Winter later returned after having been let out of prison on parole, with a scheme to get revenge on Nick. He used some cells he harvested from Godzilla to create the Chameleon, which he used to frame Godzilla for various activities. He set a trap for Nick by tricking him into his old headquarters and forcing him to watch the Chameleon destroy Godzilla. Nick eventually escaped and found that Cameron is broadcasting a mind control signal to the Chameleon from nearby H.E.A.T. headquarters. Nick confronted Winter at the H.E.A.T. headquarters, but Winter detonated several explosive charges in the building and left Nick to die. Nick escaped and recounted Winter's activities to the military, but Cameron was nowhere to be found. Lizard Season Cameron breaks three hunters out of prison (who previously appeared in the episode ''Cat and Mouse) and trains them to use his Lizard Slayers to kill Godzilla, with the additional note that Cameron will have their criminal records expunged if they succeed. He then gets H.E.A.T. involved by hacking their ship to attack him, but he is unsuccessful, as are the Lizard Slayers. When they are caught by the military, Cameron betrays the Lizard Slayers' pilots by having his staff claim that the hunters stole the machines. Greatly impressed by the Lizard Slayers' abilities, the military then arrange to buy them from Cameron for a large sum of money - with Cameron later gloating about it during a video-call with Nick. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: The Series'' (Gameboy) Cameron_Winter.jpg|Cameron Winter Cameron Winter (Gameboy).png|Cameron Winter in the ''Godzilla: The Series'' Gameboy game Comics Fox Kids Magazine - Godzilla: The Series Cameron Winter appears as an antagonist in the Godzilla: The Series webcomic, Ice Cold Winter, as he once again tries to use Godzilla for his own gains. He is presumably killed by Godzilla at the end of the comic. Trivia *Despite Nick Tatopoulos' full first name being Niko, Winter always refers to him as "Nickels", as an old insult on Nick's career path. *He is similar to Lex Luthor, due to his wealth, ego, and determination to destroy the protagonist and/or use his power for his own gain. *Despite his arrogant nature, in An Early Frost Nick states that he has "mellowed", strongly implying he was even more arrogant in his youth. Poll Do you like Cameron Winter? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:TriStar Pictures Category:TriStar series Category:TriStar series - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Godzilla: The Series